


Encuentros Inesperados

by ameth18



Category: Furry (Fandom), Multi-Fandom, Sonic X, Zootopia (2016), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aggretopia, Chaos Emeralds, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Japan, Master Emerald, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, OT3, Original Character(s), Romance, Songgretopia, Sonsuko, Sontopia, Zootopia (City), trio, various character - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameth18/pseuds/ameth18
Summary: Con la llegada de Nick, Judy, Jack y Finnick a Japón para unas vacaciones, se encontrarán con unas extrañas esmeraldas que harán que se encuentren con seres de un planeta diferente conocido como Mobius y en el proceso se encontrarán con un panda rojo que canta Death Metal.Parejas Principales: Nick x Judy x Jack ( Wildehopps / Savagehopps / Wildehoppsavage ), Haida x Retsuko ( Haidsuko ), Ookami x Fenneko ( Ookanneko ), Sonic x Amy ( Sonamy ), Tails x Cosmo ( Tailsmo ), Knuckles x Tikal ( Knuxikal ).Otras Parejas: Stu x Bonnie, Bogo x Clawhauser, Komiya x Tsunoda, Anai x Hakumi, Shadow x Rouge ( Shadouge ).Nota: Aunque esto es un crossover entre Zootopia, Aggretsuko y Sonic; van a aparecer como cameo personajes de Beastars, Star Fox, Kaiketsu Zorori, Happy Tree Friends y Ratchet & Clank a lo largo de la historia.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cosmo The Seedrian & Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Fenneko & Ookami (Aggressive Retsuko), Fenneko/Ookami (Agressive Retsuko), Haida & Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Haida/Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Judy Hopps & Jack Savage, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Knuckles the Echidna & Tikal the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Tikal the Echidna, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, SonAmy, knuxikal, savagehopps, shadouge - Relationship, tailsmo, wildehopps - Relationship, wildehoppssavage
Kudos: 1





	1. Familias y Niños

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo de Zootopia. Este será un crossover entre Zootopia, Aggretsuko y Sonic The Hedgehog (basado parcialmente en Sonic Underground y Sonic X). Lo publiqué como un fic de Zootopia, ya que este sitio web no tiene la opción de colocar crossover entre tres sagas en categorías. Y también lo pongo como un fic de Zootopia, porque ya tengo otros fics publicados de Sonic The Hedgehog y Aggretsuko. Este fic contiene personajes de fans que me pertenecen y que son hijos de personajes canónicos, quienes durante el transcurso de las historias verán cómo son sus personalidades. Sin más que decir, aquí comienza la historia.

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Japón, en uno de los aeropuertos de la ciudad acaba de llegar un avión proveniente de la ciudad de Zootopia. En él venían personas que acaban de venían al país ya sea por vacaciones o por otros motivos.

Entre las personas que se bajaban del avión había un zorro rojo de ojos verdes que vestía una camisa a botones de color verde, pantalones marrones y una corbata azul; una coneja color gris de ojos púrpuras que vestía una camisa a cuadros roja y blanca y grises; otro conejo de color gris de ojos azules que tenían rayas de color negra en su rostro que se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza que vestía una camisa a botones color blanca, un pantalón negro, corbata negra y un saco negro; y por último un zorro fennec de color marrón de ojos marrón claro que viste una camisa negra con una raya roja y pantalones color verde olivo.

Estos eran nada más y nada menos que dos de los agentes de la policía de Zootopia Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps, conocidos como el primer zorro y la primera coneja en las fuerzas policiacas de Zootopia, Jack Savage el agente secreto más conocido de su agencia, y Finnick un viejo amigo de Nick que ayudaba en muchas misiones encubiertas.

Pero ellos cuatro no venían. Detrás de ellos venían 2 niños: Una era una zorra color gris y marrón claro de ojos verdes, vestía una camisa de color roja, una falda amarilla y un moño sobre la cabeza de color azul. El otro era un conejo de color gris que tenía rayas negras en su rostro que se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza, vestía una camisa celeste y pantalones marrones.

Estos dos niños se llaman Nicole Wilde y Jerry Savage, son medios hermanos y al mismo tiempo mellizos. Nicole es hija de Nick y Judy, mientras que Jerry es hijo de Jack y Judy. Ambos tienen 4 años y cada uno estaba de pie a cada lado de su madre.

Hace unos atrás Nick y Jack se habían enamorado de Judy e hicieron lo posible para que Judy se enamorara de uno de ellos, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que el otro estaba enamorado de ella hasta el día en que ambos se confesaron. Después de varias situaciones imprevistas y muy largas de contar una noche Nick, Judy y Jack terminaron teniendo un trío lo que conllevó a que Judy quedara embarazada. Tras que Nick y Jack se dieran cuenta de eso decidieron ayudar a Judy, ya que al final de cuentas no sabían de cuál de los dos podía ser el niño que estaba por nacer y se sentían responsables. Cuando Judy dio a luz es que se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa de que eran gemelos y que la niña era una zorra que se parecía a Nick y el niño era un conejo que se parecía a Jack. A partir de ese momento los cinco comenzaron a ser una familia poco común, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron, aunque a pesar de ser familia feliz nunca hubo un matrimonio oficial Nick, Judy y Jack, sino que vivían en concubinato. Incluso eran bastante unidos que Nicole y Jerry se referían tanto a Nick como a Jack como sus papás sin ningún tipo de distinción e incluso Nick y Jerry trataban a ambos niños como sus hijos sin distinción entre uno y otro. Lo único que les faltaba era una vivienda estable, ya que la familia entera se rotaba entre los pequeños apartamentos de Nick, Judy y Jack para vivir hasta que pudieran comprar una casa lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos, afortunadamente ya les faltaba poco dinero para conseguirlo.

Finnick por su lado cuando se enteró de la noticia del nacimiento de los niños y al conocerlos, estos se encariñaron mucho con él y comenzaron referírsele como su tío honorario, incluso dejó salir un lado de él que ni siquiera Nick conocía y le sorprendió cuando pasaba tiempo con los niños, era como si fuera otra persona diferente al gruñón que él conocía. Debido a esa razón Finnick se había vuelto tan unido a la familia que cuando Nick, Judy y Jack salían a trabajar, él se quedaba cuidando a los niños.

Ahora, la razón por la que se encontraban en Japón, era porque después de varios años de servicio en la agencia a Jack se le dio la oportunidad de tomar unas vacaciones pagadas por la agencia a cualquier lugar del mundo, y podía llevar acompañantes, es por eso que Nick, Judy, Finnick, Nicole y Jerry vinieron con él. Y la razón por la que vinieron a ese país es porque una vez Jack estuvo allí durante una misión y le encantó el país que quiso visitarlo de nuevo y estaba seguro de que a sus acompañantes les encantaría este país.

"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿En dónde se encuentra el hotel donde nos hospedaremos?" preguntó Nick.

"No es lejos, es más queda cerca de una empresa llamada Carrier Man Trading Co., Ltd. Es bastante cómodo y acogedor" respondió Jack.

"Si es más cómodo que mi camioneta tendrá mi aprobación" dijo Finnick.

En ese momento, Nicole y Jerry estaban bebiendo un poco de agua en una fuente que estaba a unos pasos de donde Judy estaba de pie, cuando terminaron estaban a punto de volver con su madre cuando de repente encontraron dos pequeños objetos justo detrás de la fuente. Eran dos esmeraldas brillantes del tamaño de sus manos. Una era de color roja y la otra era azul. Nicole tomó la roja y Jerry tomó la azul. Eran tan hermosas que decidieron conservarlas. Miraron a ambos, se dieron cuenta de que nadie las buscaba así que las guardaron en sus bolsillos. Nick, Judy, Jack y Finnick no se dieron cuenta de lo que encontraron los niños en ese momento.

"Bueno, es mejor que tomemos un taxi para ir al hotel" dijo Judy tomando a cada uno de hijos con sus manos.

Cuando finalmente todos salieron del aeropuerto con sus maletas en mano, Jack detuvo un taxi. La mayoría se sorprendió de que en ese país se condujera del lado contrario a donde se conducía en Zootopia. Tras haber puesto las maletas en el maletero, todos se subieron. Finnick se sentó al lado del conductor. Mientras que Nick, Judy y Jack en el asiento trasero, con Nicole en el regazo de Nick y Jerry en el regazo de Jack.

Tras que ya estuvieran listos, el taxi se marchó del aeropuerto en dirección al hotel.

…

En otra parte de la misma ciudad, en un parque se encontraba los niños jugando mientras sus padres los vigilaban. En un lugar en específico del parque se encontraban una hiena machada de color marrón grisáceo y gris, que vestía una camisa a rayas de color negro y rojo, unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y botas de color negras; una panda roja de color naranja, blanco y marrón, que vestía un suéter color melocotón, una falda a cuadros color blanco y marrón y zapatos negros; un lobo rojo de color naranja, blanco y marrón, que vestía una camisa negra, chaqueta blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos amarillos, también usaba un reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda; una zorra fennec de color beige claro, que vestía un suéter de cuello alto color celeste, falda gris, calcetines negros y botas marrones; una ave secretaría de color blanca con algunas plumas naranjas y amarillas, que vestía un suéter azul, pantalones blanco y zapatos blancos; y por último una gorila de color gris, que vestía un vestido de color blanco con una bufanda de color roja y zapatos blancos.

Estos eran trabajadores de la empresa Carrier Man Trading Co., Ltd que se encontraban en su día libre: Haida, Retsuko, Ookami y Fenneko que trabajaba en el área de contabilidad, Washimi que era la secretaria del CEO, y Gori que es la directora de mercadotecnia. Haida y Retsuko estaban casados al igual que Ookami y Fenneko también estaban casados. Washimi y Gori que eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y amigas de Retsuko, terminaron convirtiéndose en amigas de Haida, Fenneko y Ookami en los últimos años.

En ese momento dos niños se acercaron a ellos: Uno era un panda rojo de color marrón y gris, que vestía una camisa a rayas de color negro y rojo, y un pantalón azul. La otra era una hibrida de color crema, blanco y marrón que tenía los ojos, forma de la cabeza, brazos, piernas y altura de una loba roja, mientras que tenía el hocico, nariz, cola y oreja de una fennec; vestía una camiseta de color celeste y pantalones azul grisáceo.

Estos dos niños se llaman Koka y Hana. Ellos eran mejores amigos y tenían un pequeño enamoramiento el uno por el otro. Koka era el hijo de Haida y Retsuko, mientras que Hana era la hija de Ookami y Fenneko. Ambos tenían 6 años y estaba jugando juntos en una caja de arena construyendo castillos de arena.

Hace unos años atrás tras haberse abandonado el grupo de las OTMGirls y haber vuelto a trabajar en la empresa, Retsuko y Haida comenzaron a ser más unidos al principio como una relación de mejores amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo Retsuko decidió darle una oportunidad a Haida y se dio cuenta de que él era más atento y respetaba sus decisiones de lo que quería para el futuro. Fue así que después de salir por un tiempo, y tras una noche de pasión Retsuko quedó embarazada, tras enterarse de eso haber hablado con Haida él le propuso matrimonio y se casaron poco antes de que naciera Koka. Desde entonces son una familia feliz con su hijo. Incluso la madre y la abuela de Retsuko los visitan muy a menudo e incluso la relación con Retsuko y su madre ha mejorado, lo único que todavía la estresa son las situaciones que vive en el trabajo.

Por otro lado de Ookami y Fenneko fue más sorpresivo, ya que nunca han revelado cuando comenzaron a salir ni como se dio el suceso, pero Retsuko y Haida suponen que fue en algún punto cuando Retsuko volvió al trabajo. Y solo los descubrieron cuando una vez Retsuko y Haida los sorprendieron yendo a casa juntos tomando de las manos unos días después de haber salido del trabajo. Fue por eso que Ookami comenzó a salir en más ocasiones con Haida, Retsuko, Washimi y Gori. Al igual que pasó con Haida y Retsuko, durante una noche de pasión entre ambos Fenneko quedó embarazada y tras revelárselo a Ookami, él le propuso matrimonio y se casaron antes del nacimiento de Hana.

Todos se habían reunido para tener un día de relajación, y habían estado toda la mañana en el parque, como ya era medio día, decidieron ir a almorzar.

"Koka, Hana. Vengan, es hora de irnos" dijeron los padres.

"Ya vamos" respondieron ambos al unísono.

Koka y Hana habían encontrado dos esmeraldas enterradas en la arena que eran de colores brillantes. Koka tenía una verde e Hana tenía una amarilla. Se preguntaban quién podría haberlas perdido en un lugar como ese. Pero como les habían gustado decidieron conservarlas, así que los guardaron en sus bolsillos.

Una vez que se reunieron con los seis adultos, se tomaron de las manos de sus respectivas madres.

"Escuché de un restaurante que acaba de abrir hace poco, e incluso tiene un área para que los niños jueguen y se diviertan" dijo Washimi mientras les mostraba en su celular una imagen del restaurante.

"Y tampoco es tan caro, por lo que todos podemos pedir algo" dijo Gori mientras sostenía su teléfono con la misma imagen.

"Bueno, me parece bien. Y tiene un aspecto agradable" dijo Retsuko.

"Si, y no se parece a esos sitios estilo punks a los que Haida acostumbraba a llevarme para desahogarse cuando Retsuko lo rechazaba" dijo Fenneko.

"Oye, no era necesario que dijeras eso" dijo Haida un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza.

"Oh, vamos amigo, eso ya quedó en el pasado" dijo Ookami mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Koka y Hana solo observaron la situación son comprender de los adultos, solo pensaban en las joyas que se encontraron, quizás más adelantes se las mostrarían a sus padres.

Tras unos segundos, finalmente todo el grupo abandono el parque y se fueron al restaurante a almorzar.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad en un callejón oscuro se encontraban 6 seres, 3 seres masculinos con sus respectivas esposas y sus respectivos hijos de entre 14 a 9 años. Cada uno de los seres masculinos sostenían una esmeralda, una de color celeste, una de color purpura y una de color blanca. Uno de ellos tenía un rastreador, en sus manos. Y estaba viendo que tan lejos se encontraba las otras cuatro.

"Según mi rastreador no se encuentran lejos de aquí" este era un zorro amarillo.

"No puedo creer que por segunda ocasión, hayamos terminado en otro dimensión por causa del control caos" este era un equidna rojo.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlas rápido, ya que si paso como la vez anterior posiblemente él esté aquí también" dijo el erizo azul.


	2. Aggretopia - Nuevos Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2, como se prometió, finalmente habrá interacciones entre los personajes de los tres fandoms en este capítulo, aunque en su mayor parte entre Zootopia y Aggretsuko. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko, Ookami llegaron al restaurante con sus respectivos hijos siendo guiados por Washimi y Gori. Era un edificio de dos pisos que tenía desde el exterior se podía ver que tenía un ambiente agradable. Pudieron ver que el área de juego para niños era extensa y estaba en el segundo piso. También había un área para que los padres los observaran. Cuando los adultos se fijaron en Koka y Hana, vieron que estos tenían estrellas en los ojos a causa de la emoción.

"La emoción es notoria en ellos" dijo Washimi.

"Así mismo era yo cuando era niña. Que recuerdos del pasado" dijo Gori.

"Bueno, será mejor que entremos" dijo Haida.

Una vez adentro vieron lo elegante y pulcro que era el local. Era muy diferente a los demás restaurantes a los que habían ido con anterioridad.

"Ustedes busque una mesa, mientras que Haida y yo ordenamos la comida" dijo Ookami.

"¿Qué quieren ordenar?" preguntó Haida.

"Me gustaría pedir Soba" dijo Retsuko.

"A mi Shabu-shabu" dijo Fenneko.

"Yo quisiera Tempura" dijo Washimi.

"Y yo Takoyaki" dijo Gori.

"Yo quiero Mochi, papá" dijo Koka.

"A mí me gustaría comer Onigiri, Sr. Haida" dijo Hana.

"Bien, con eso también compraremos refrescos para todos. Que les parece una bebida de cola" dijo Haida.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza con afirmación.

"Bueno, vamos a formarnos en la fila para pedir nuestra orden, mientras lleven a los niños al área de juegos, se ve que están ansioso por jugar allí" dijo Ookami.

Tras eso, Haida y Ookami se fueron a la fila, mientras que Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi y Gori llevaron a Koka y Hana al segundo piso del restaurante.

…

Sin nadie darse cuenta una pequeña cámara con forma de mosca entró en el restaurante cuando un cliente entró, justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La cámara tenía un tipo de sensores que le permitía detectar en donde estaba lo que estaba buscando. Recorrió el primer piso y no había nada, así que subió al segundo piso en donde en el área en donde jugaban los niños comenzó a detectar justo lo que estaba buscando.

"Perfecto, ya he localizado dos de ellas, y según veo son unos niños quienes las tienen" dijo una persona que observaba a través de una pantalla lo que veía la cámara, la cual estaba enfocada en Koka y Hana.

"Será como robarles un dulce a un bebé" dijo un robot volador dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

"Muy cierto, y lo mejor del caso es que no hay rastros de ese erizo azul por ninguna parte que interfiera nuestros planes".

"Señor, señor" Se escuchó decir a dos voces que venían entrando a la habitación, lo cuales eran dos robots, uno alto de color amarillo y uno bajo de color plateado.

"¡Qué sucede! ¡No ven que estoy ocupado!"

"Lo sabemos" dijo el robot amarillo.

"Pero tiene que ver esto" dijo el robot plateado sacando un radar.

"Vaya, otras dos han aparecido y acaban de aparecer en el mismo lugar en donde estaban las dos anteriores".

Movió la cámara y pudo ver que al restaurante habían entrado un zorro rojo adulto, dos conejos adultos, un fennec adulto, una pequeña zorra y un pequeño conejo. Y pudo ver que los dos niños eran los que tenían lo que estaba buscando.

"Tenemos suerte. Han sido niños los que han las han encontrado y con cuatro de ellas en un mismo lugar, creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar lo que nos pertenece" dijo apretando un botón para hacer que la cámara volviera a la base, luego se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación siendo seguido por los tres robots.

…

Una vez que Haida y Ookami tenían en sus manos lo que habían ordenada iban a subir al segundo piso se dieron cuenta de que era más de lo que podían llevar, entre las bandejas de comida y las bebidas. Solo habían podido dar unos pocos pasos y se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que les iba a costar llegar y como sus respectivas esposas con sus respectivos hijos y sus dos amigas ya habían subido al segundo piso no podían pedirles ayuda, debido a eso, no les quedaba de otra que hacer un segundo viaje. Pero antes de que dejaran caer por accidente su comida se acercó a ellos un zorro rojo, un conejo y un zorro fennec.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" preguntó el zorro rojo.

"La verdad es que sí, pero no queremos molestar a nadie pidiendo ayuda" respondió Ookami.

"Preferimos encargarnos solos" dijo Haida.

"¿Están completamente seguros?" preguntó el conejo rayado.

La hiena asintió, pero cuando a dar otro paso perdió el equilibrio y soltó la bandeja con que tenía la comida, pero sí pudo sostener las bebidas. Esta por poco cae al suelo con la comida, pero fue atrapada afortunadamente por el zorro fennec.

"Oh, muchas gracias, pequeño" dijo Haida acariciándole la cabeza al zorro fennec como si se tratara de su hijo, aunque solo lo hizo unos segundos antes de retirar la mano.

"No me hables como si fuera un niño" dijo el zorro fennec con una voz profunda y amenazante que sorprendió tanto a Haida como a Ookami, pues pensaban que era un niño.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Haida mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, sucede todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estamos en casa y caminamos juntos, lo confunden como mi hijo" dijo el zorro rojo.

"¿Ustedes no son de por aquí? ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ookami.

"Venimos de Estados Unidos, específicamente de Zootopia. Mi nombre es Nick Wilde" respondió el zorro rojo.

"Mi nombre es Savage, Jack Savage" dijo el conejo rayado.

"Y mi nombre es Finnick" dijo el zorro fennec todavía sosteniendo la bandeja.

"Mi nombre es Haida" dijo la hiena.

"Mi nombre es Ookami" dijo el lobo rojo.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde llevaran la comida?" preguntó Jack.

"Al segundo piso, allí nos esperan nuestras esposas, hijos y unas amigas" respondió Haida.

"Bueno, les ayudaremos" dijo Nick tomando las bebidas que Ookami llevaba para que así el solo se enfocara en llevar la comida.

Por su parte Jack tomo parte de la comida, la que era para los niños, para llevarla él mismo.

…

En el área para niños, se encontraban Koka y Hana jugando en la piscina de pelotas. Cuando uno se sumergía, el otro tenía que encontrarlo y cuando lo lograba lo sacaba a la superficie. Era tan divertido que cuando salían a la superficie no paraban de reír.

"Eso se ve divertido" dijo una voz femenina.

"Podemos jugar con ustedes" dijo una voz masculina.

Koka y Hana se voltearon para ver a una zorra y a un conejo rayado (ambos de color gris) detrás de ellos.

"Por supuesto que pueden" dijo Hana.

"Entre más, mejor" dijo Koka.

Al recibir la afirmación, los medio hermanos se alegraron y saltaron a la piscina de pelotas.

"Mi nombre es Nicole Wilde, y él es mi hermano gemelo" dijo la zorra señalando a su hermano.

"Mi nombre es Jerry Savage, mucho gusto" dijo el conejo.

"Yo me llamo Koka" dijo el panda rojo.

"Y yo me llamo Hana" dijo la híbrida loba/fennec.

"Bien, que tal si primero Nicole y Hana se ocultan primero entre las pelotas, mientras que yo y Jerry las buscamos" dijo Koka.

Los otros niños asintieron. La zorra y la híbrida loba/fennec se metieron primero en el mar de pelotas y detrás de ellos entraron el conejo y el panda rojo.

…

"Qué lindo sería volver a ser niña" dijeron Retsuko y Gori al mismo tiempo, mientras que Fenneko y Washimi solo observaban sin decir nada. Pero todas habían escuchado una tercera voz. Cuando las cuatro voltearon vieron a una coneja de color gris que tenía un color de pelaje idéntico al de la zorra y el conejo que jugaban con Koka y Hana.

"Disculpa, usted es la madre de los dos niños que están jugando con nuestros hijos" pregunto Retsuko mientras se señalaba a ella y a Fenneko.

La coneja al ver a la panda roja y a la zorra fennec se dio cuenta de que se parecían los niños que jugaban con sus respectivos hijos "Si, si lo soy".

"Veo que a sus hijos les encanta jugar mucho" dijo Fenneko mientras observaba a los niños.

"Si, cuando están en casa juegan tanto que a veces es difícil ponerlos a dormir por las noches" dijo la coneja.

"Es comprensible, a veces los niños más pequeños son así" dijo Washimi

"Por cierto, ¿Se encuentra sola? Si quiere puede sentarse con nosotras" dijo Gori.

"Bueno, no estoy sola, pero mis acompañantes fueron a ordenar comida, pero si me gustaría mientras los espero" respondió la coneja.

Cuando las chicas se sentaron en una mesa cercana se presentaron formante.

"Mi nombre es Retsuko" dijo la panda roja.

"El mío es Fenneko" dijo la zorra fennec.

"Yo soy Washimi" dijo el ave secretaria.

"Y yo soy Gori" dijo la gorila.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Judy Hopps. Vengo de Estados Unidos, de una ciudad llamada Zootopia" dijo la coneja.

"Conozco esa ciudad, una vez yo y Washimi fuimos de vacaciones a ese lugar, hace unos 10 años" dijo Gori.

"Fue un lugar encantador, planeábamos ir de nuevo, pero con todo el trabajo tenemos, no hemos tenido tiempo para ir de nuevo" dijo Washimi.

Retsuko, Fenneko y Judy se sorprendieron de que ellas dos hayan estado en esa ciudad. Retsuko y Fenneko porque nunca hubiesen mencionado esa ciudad, Judy por conocer a alguien de otro país en visitar su hogar.

"Dígame, ¿Sigue siendo un lugar encantador?" preguntó Gori.

"Si lo es, hace unos años cuando me uní al departamento de policía hubieron ciertos problemas en la ciudad, pero afortunadamente después de haber resulto el caso con ayuda, no ha habido muchas situaciones, en realidad la ciudad se ha mantenido pacífica desde entonces" dijo Judy.

"Usted es policía, es genial" dijo Retsuko.

"Si, era mi sueño desde que era pequeña. Y aunque al principio muchos, incluido mi jefe que era el peor en ese aspecto, no me tomaban es serio logré ganarme el respeto de todos" dijo Judy.

Retsuko quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso, eso le recordaba cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en contabilidad, pero a diferencia de Judy, ella mismo no se ha podido ganar el respeto de Director Ton o de la señorita Tsubone, lo más que logró es que Komiya se volviera fan de ella cuando fue parte de las OTMGirls, pero ese no era el tipo de respeto que ella quería, incluso se volvió bastante molesto.

Fue sacada de esos pensamientos cuando llegaron Haida y Ookami, pero venían acompañadas por un zorro rojo, un conejo rayado y un zorro fennec. Todos traían la comida que habían ordenado.

"Haida, Ookami, qué bueno que llegaron, les presentó a Judy Hopps. Ella viene de Zootopia" dijo Washimi presentándola con la hiena y el lobo rojo.

"Mucho gusto" dijeron Haida, Ookami y Judy al unísono.

"Nosotros queremos presentarles a Nick Wilde, Jack Savage y Finnick. También vienen de Zootopia" dijo Ookami.

"Mucho gusto" dijeron Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi, Gori, Nick, Jack y Finnick.

"Veo que hiciste nuevas amigas" dijo Jack mientras observaban a sus acompañantes.

"Se podría decir que si, y ustedes tres también" respondió Judy.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" preguntó Washimi.

"Si, Finnick es un buen amigo de nosotros tres" respondió la coneja señalándose a sí misma, al zorro rojo y al conejo rayada.

"Nick y yo nos conocimos desde que éramos jóvenes, hicimos cosas ilegales, pero gracias a Judy terminamos dejando ese mundo y encontramos una vida mejor" dijo Finnick.

"Y Jack, bueno, digamos que es algo un poco más complicado. Y. ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?" dijo Nick.

"Bueno, Ookami y yo estamos casados" dijo Fenneko.

"Mientras que Retsuko y yo estamos casados" dijo Haida.

"Y nosotras somos buenas amigas de ellos. Incluso trabajamos en el mismo lugar" dijo Washimi señalándose a sí misma y a Gori.

"Bueno, son bienvenido a sentarse aquí con nosotros" dijo Gori mientras que los demás asentían.

Nick, Jack, y Finnick se sentaron junto a Judy, mientras que Haida y Ookami junto con Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi y Gori.

"Por cierto, chicos, ¿En dónde está nuestra orden?" preguntó Judy.

"Nos dijeron que no tardarán en traérnosla" respondió Finnick.

…

Nicole y Jerry seguían jugando con Koka y Hana en la piscina de pelotas hasta que ya estuvieron un poco cansados. Salieron a la superficie.

"Eso fue divertido" dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

"Lo mismo digo" dijeron los dos amigos.

En ese al panda rojo le vino una duda a su mente.

"Nicole, Jerry. Puedo preguntarles algo. Si ustedes son gemelos, porque son de especies diferente y tienen apellidos diferentes" preguntó Koka con curiosidad.

"Se debe a que tenemos una mamá y dos papás" respondió Jerry.

"Nunca escuché de algo parecido antes, ¿Cómo pueden tener una mamá y dos papás?" preguntó Hana.

"No lo sabemos, mamá y nuestros dos papás solo nos han dicho que lo sabremos cuando seamos más grandes" respondió Nicole.

Justo en ese momento los cuatro niños comenzaron a notar un brillo extraño proveniente de sus bolsillos. Cuando sacaron los objetos, Koka y Hana al mismo tiempo que Nicole y Jerry se sorprendieron al ver los objetos que tenían el otro dúo.

"Ustedes también tienen unos de estos" dijo Hana al ver las joyas de los dos hermanos.

"Pensábamos que eran objetos únicos, ¿En dónde los consiguieron?" preguntó Jerry.

"Lo encontramos en un parque cercano, en una caja de arenas" respondió Koka.

"Las nuestras las encontramos en el aeropuerto, detrás de una fuente de agua" dijo Nicole.

Justo en ese momento las esmeraldas dejaron de brillar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más sus padres los llamaros para que fueran a comer. Guardaron las joyas en sus bolsillos otra vez.

Al salir de la piscina de pelotas se sorprendieron al ver a sus respectivos padres, tío honorario y tías honorarias sentados juntos. Así que fueron con ellos.

Todo fue de manera normal hasta el momento en el que terminaron de comer y se limpiaron las manos y la boca con sus servilletas. Se levantaron de la mesa con las intenciones de marcharse del restaurante cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio se rompió y a través de ellas comenzaron a entrar una cantidad de robot al interior del edificio. Estos rodearon a Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko, Ookami, Washimi, Gori, Nick, Judy, Jack, Finnick, Koka, Hana, Nicole y Jerry. Los niños se aferraron a los brazos de sus respectivas madres.

Las demás personas presentes en ese piso tomaron a sus respectivos hijos y escaparon al piso de abajo rápidamente, desafortunadamente como había robots rodeando el exterior del edificio, nadie podía escapar.

En ese momento apareció vehículo volador afuera del edificio, había un ser que no se parecía a nada que ninguno hubiese visto antes en sus vidas, no tenía pelaje de ningún tipo en su cuerpo con excepción de un gran bigote de un color entre naranja y marrón, usaba unos lentes oscuros de color purpura que cubrían sus ojos, tenía una nariz puntiaguda de color rosa, y vestía con un traje rojo con amarillo, pantalones y botas negra, y un par de guantes blancos. El venía acompañado en el vehículo por sus tres ayudantes robots.

"Permítanme, presentarme. Me llamo Dr. Eggman y he venido por los objetos que tienen los niños, si no me los entregan todos ustedes pagaran un precio muy caro" dijo con voz amenazadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capítulo, decidí dejarlo en un suspenso, ya que lo que había planeado para después llenaría todo un capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Deje sus comentarios para ver qué piensa de la historia.


	3. Songgretopia - Los Héroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo 3. En este capítulo los personajes de Zootopia y Aggretsuko se encontrarán con los héroes del Team Sonic. Espero que te guste.

"Dr. Eggman, ¿Qué clase de nombre patético es ese?" dijo Finnick tratando de aguantar la risa.

"Si, parece que llego tarde a la repartición de nombres en la escuela de villanos" dijo Nick uniéndose a la broma.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí, dos zorros con una gran boca, supongo que no seguirán diciendo lo mismo en cuanto acabe con los niños" dijo Eggman apuntando unos misiles en dirección a los cuatro niños.

En ese momento las burlas de Nick y Finnick se detuvieron y su expresión cambió a unas de terror.

"¿Qué objetos son los que quiere?" preguntó Haida.

"Son una joyas de colores que tienen los niños llamadas Esmeraldas Caos" replicó el Dr.

"Pero los niños no tienen joyas, son demasiado jóvenes para tener algo como eso" dijo Ookami.

"No son joyas comunes y corrientes" dijo el robot amarillo.

"Tienen poderes extraordinarios que ustedes jamás entenderán" dijo el robot gris.

"Y las usaremos para conquistar el mundo" dijo el robot púrpura oscuro.

"Y, ¿Cómo pueden saber que nuestros hijos tienen dichas esmeraldas?" preguntó Nick.

"Con mis máquinas de última tecnología inventadas por mi pude detectar la energía de las esmeraldas. Y si no me creen pregúntenles a los niños" dijo Eggman.

"¿Koka?" dijo Retsuko.

"¿Hana?" dijo Fenneko.

"¿Nicole? ¿Jerry?" dijo Judy.

Los cuatro niños con lágrimas en los ojos, con miedo y sin decir nada sacaron las esmeraldas de sus bolsillos para sorpresa de sus padres, tío honorario y tías honorarías. Definitivamente ninguno de ellos había visto jamás unas joyas como esas, ya que emitían un brillo y una energía extraños.

"Ya ven. Si no quieren que algo les pase a sus hijos entreguen las Esmeraldas Caos y me marcharé" dijo Eggman.

"Está bien. Se las daremos" dijo Washimi.

"Solo dejen a los niños en paz" dijo Gori.

"En realidad, ellos mismos son lo que deben entregarlos" dijo el Dr.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Judy.

"Por qué se ve que con el miedo que tienen, y con lo jóvenes que son ellos, no van a intentar hacer algo para no darme las esmeraldas. Ellos está más preocupados por mantenerse a salvo a ellos mismos y a ustedes" dijo Eggman.

"Jamás permitiremos que se acerquen a usted ni a sus robots" dijo Fenneko.

"Entonces me obligaran a disparar los misiles a los niños" dijo levanto un control que tenía en sus manos.

Todos se asustaron, en su rostro notaron que hablaba en serio. Se miraron los unos a los otros, y Jack fue el que habló por todos los demás.

"Está bien, aceptamos. Pero con una condición, entréguenos el control de los misiles para asegurar la seguridad de los niños".

Eggman sonrió y les lanzó el control siendo atrapado por Finnick. Luego Nick les hizo señas a Koka, Hana, Nicole y Jerry para que se acercaran al Dr. con las esmeraldas en manos, todos temblaban de miedo. Los robots hicieron un pequeño espacio para que los niños. Todavía lágrimas corrían por sus rostros.

El vehículo volador entró al edificio y se acercó a Koka, Hana, Nicole y Jerry. Estos estiraron sus manos y Eggman tomó las cuatro esmeraldas. El vehículo luego volvió a salir del edificio. Una vez que se alejó, los niños corrieron hacia los brazos mientras lloraban de miedo. Retsuko, Fenneko y Judy comenzaron a consolarlos.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo" Eggman metió las esmeraldas en un contenedor en la parte interna de su nave, luego tomó un control en sus manos. "Y ahora los voy a destruir".

Con eso los robots cerraron el espacio impidiendo que ahora los niños tampoco pudieran escapar.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero le entregamos las esmeraldas?" dijo Ookami.

"Incluso nos dio su control como prueba" dijo Retsuko señalando el control en las manos de Finnick.

"Ese control era falso. Era un juguete que robé de una tienda. Este es el real y pienso destruirlos a todos para que no quede evidencia del conocimiento de las Esmeraldas Caos en este universo. Así que digan adiós" dijo el Dr. Eggman mientras acercaba su dedo al botón de lanzamiento de misiles.

Todos estaban asustados. ¿Así iban a terminar sus vidas? ¿Su destino iba a ser este? A manos de una persona que ni siquiera sabían lo que era y que acababan de conocer. Aunque algunos de ellos estuvieron en situaciones peligrosas antes, esto no era nada en comparación. Había comenzado como un buen día para ahora terminar así. En ese momento Haida y Retsuko se abrazaron entre si y abrazaron a Koka; lo mismo hicieron Ookami, Fenneko y Hana; también Nick, Judy, Jack, Nicole y Jerry; y por último Finnick que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrazar a Washimi y Gori. Todos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo (excepto Washimi y Gori que mayoritariamente los tenían cerrados)

En ese momento de la nada dos seres aparecieron en ese lugar y destruyeron sus misiles de una forma tan rápida que el ojo de cualquier ser no podría ser capaz de ver. Lo único que se podía ver eran dos ráfagas, una era de color azul y la otra era de color púrpura.

"No puede ser, ustedes otra vez" dijo la voz molesta del Dr. Eggman.

Al escuchar eso; Retsuko, Fenneko, Haida, Ookami, Washimi, Gori, Koka, Hana, Judy, Nick, Jack, Finnick, Nicole y Jerry alzaron la vista y quedaron sorprendidos al ver como cada robot que los rodeaba era destruido de dos en dos dejándoles el espacio libre.

Finalmente las ráfagas se detuvieron, revelado a dos erizos. Uno era alto de pelaje azul; mientras que el interior de sus orejas, su hocico, brazos y abdomen eran de color crema, sus ojos eran verde claro y tenía una nariz negra. El otro era de color púrpura y un poco más bajo; su hocico, brazos y abdomen también eran de color crema, pero ligeramente más oscuros, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y tenía una nariz negra también. Ambos erizos usaban guantes y calcetines blancos. El erizo azul utilizaba unas zapatillas rojas con blanco, mientras que el erizo púrpura utilizaba zapatillas azules con rosa. También el erizo más pequeño utilizaba un medallón de color gris que tenía la forma de una guitarra eléctrica. Aparte de eso no utilizaban ningún tipo de vestimenta.

"Así es Eggman. Nunca podrás deshacerte de nosotros" dijo el erizo azul.

"Y mientras sigas haciendo maldades nosotros te detendremos" dijo el erizo púrpura.

"No creo que ustedes dos puedan detenernos a nosotros cuatro" dijo el Dr.

"Si pueden hacerlo e incluso recibirán nuestra ayuda" dijo una voz femenina.

De repente aparecieron 5 seres más.

Una era una eriza de pelaje rosa que tenía un flequillo en la frente; mientras que el interior de sus orejas, su hocico y sus brazos eran de color crema, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y tenía una nariz negra, usaba un vestido de color rojo con bordes blancos, botas rojas con blanco, guantes blancos y brazaletes dorados, sobre su cabeza usaba una diadema roja.

Otro era un zorro de dos colas de pelaje amarillo en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y pelaje amarillo en su hocico, la punta de sus colas y el torso, el interior de sus orejas eran blancas. Tenía un flequillo en su frente. Usaba una bufanda de color roja, unas gafas de piloto de color marrón sobre su cabeza, guantes de mecánico de color marrón, botas marrones y un cinturón de herramientas de color marrón, no llevaba más vestimenta aparte de esa.

Los tres últimos eran equidnas, dos rojos y uno naranja, uno era más viejo que los otros dos. Uno de los equidnas rojos y el equidna naranja tenían los ojos púrpuras, mientras que el otro equidna rojo tenía los ojos azules. Los tres tenían una marca de color blanca con forma de media luna en el pecho. El equidna mayor usaba un sombrero marrón con tres círculos azules en su parte delantera que tenían estrellas blancas. Los equidnas más jóvenes tenían marcas tribales en la parte superiores de sus cabezas; la que el equidna naranja tenía el diseño de una franja de color marrón claro que se extendía por la parte superior dela cabeza y que culminaba en forma de triángulo; la que tenía el equidna rojo era en cuadro en el centro y sobre el tres rayas, una vertical y dos diagonales, que eran de color crema. Los tres usaban brazaletes marrones en las muñecas y en los antebrazos. Usaban guantes blancos que tenían puntas en la sección de los nudillos y botas marrones. Por último usaban telas tribales de color marrón que les cubrían en cuerpo desde la cintura hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, la tela del equidna mayor eran de dos tonos de marrón, mientras que la de los equidnas más jóvenes eran marrón con rojo para el equidna naranja y marrón con naranja para el equidna rojo. Los tres equidnas llevaban el torso desnudo.

"Como vez, somos más que ustedes cuatro" dijo el equidna rojo mayor.

"Pero nosotros tenemos más robots y más misiles que usaremos para acabar con ustedes. Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, ahora" dijo Eggman.

Los tres robots apretaron botones, y en esta ocasión llegó otro ejército de robots, y aparecieron más misiles, aunque en esta ocasión no se enfocaron en tomar a los habitantes de Japón y Zootopia como prisioneros.

"Debemos escapar ahora, pero sin hacer ruido" dijo Judy.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es ahora o nunca" dijo Retsuko.

Tomaron a los niños y comenzaron a bajar al primer piso en silencio. Pero antes de salir a la sección principal, vieron que la entrada seguía rodeada por robots, aunque estos estaban de espaldas al edificio, y por extraño que pareciera las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante habían desaparecido.

"¿A dónde se fueron todos?" preguntó Haida.

"Será que ese tal Eggman los tomó como prisioneros y se los llevó" dijo Finnick.

"Si ese es el caso, creo que deberíamos quedarnos ocultos aquí" dijo Ookami.

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo Washimi.

"Es cierto, miren" dijo Gori señalando una esquina.

Vieron a dos chicas, una niña y un niño haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran en silencio.

Una era una equidna de color naranja, sus ojos eran azules, su hocico de color crema y su nariz era de color negra. Usaba una prenda similar a una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, una falda tribal tradicional con patrones triangulares color beige, verde y rojo. Llevaba un collar dorado y una banda en forma de tiara en la frente, ambos decorados con una joya azul en el centro. Usaba guantes blancos un par de brazaletes azules en sus muñecas, usaba un par de sandalias blanca con vendas blancas en sus piernas. Sus rastas también estaban envueltas con vendas blancas similares a las de sus piernas.

La otra tenía un aspecto parecido a de una alienígena mezclada con una planta. Su cabello era de color verde, mientras su piel era un verde un poco más pálido. Sus ojos eran azules y carecía de una nariz. A ambos lados de su cabeza tenía unos capullos de flores color rojas los cuales estaban cerrados. Estos capullos estaban rodeados por dos diademas de color dorados. Usaba un vestido verde y blanco con mangas largas, un amuleto color rojo en el pecho, polainas blancos y zapatos verdes.

La niña y el niño se parecían a la alienígena y al zorro de dos colas que estaba en el piso de arriba, pero con algunas diferencias. La niña tenía el cabello de un color verde amarillento, mientras que su piel era del mismo color, pero más pálido. Sus ojos eran verdes y también carecía de nariz. Sobre su cabeza tenía una flor de color blanca la cual se encontraba abierta. Vestía una camisa manga corta de color turquesa, una falda de color rosa y zapatos de color púrpura. El niño tenía el pelaje de color verde en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, excepto en el hocico, la punta de su cola, su torso y el interior de sus orejas donde es blanco. Sus ojos eran azules. Usaba una chaqueta negra con los bordes rojos y amarillos en la parte de los brazos y que llevaba abotonada en el centro. Usaba guantes blancos, calcetines blancos zapatillas rojas con blancos. No llevaba más vestimenta aparte de esa.

El grupo se acercó sin hacer ruido para no alertar a los robots que se encontraban afuera e intentaran hacer algo.

"Son los últimos que quedaban allá arriba" preguntó la equidna naranja.

Todos asintieron sin decir una palabra.

"Que alivio, nosotros ayudamos a escapar a las demás personas del restaurante. Será mejor que nos sigan" dijo la alienígena.

El grupo siguió a las dos chicas y a los dos niños a través de un agujero que se encontraba en el piso.

…

En el piso de arriba se estaba desarrollando una batalla. El erizo azul y el erizo púrpura se encargaron de los misiles, la eriza rosa con la ayuda de un martillo gigantesco y el equidna mayor se encargaban de los robot. Mientras que el zorro de dos colas y los dos equidnas más jóvenes se encargaban de Eggman y sus robots. La batalla era una causa perdida para los villanos como siempre.

"Dr. Es mejor que emprendamos la retirada, antes de que se den cuenta de que tenemos las esmeraldas en nuestro poder" dijo Decoe.

"Así es, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de acabar con ellos. Mantener las esmeraldas bajo seguridad, sería mejor idea en estos momento" dijo Bocoe.

El Dr. lo pensó por un momento y aceptó. Apretó un par de botones en su vehículo.

"Odio tener que aparecer e irme sin destruirlos, pero tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer. Ya nos encontraremos en otra ocasión" dijo Eggman para desaparecer del lugar a una alta velocidad, llevándose al científico y a los tres robots.

Los robots que rodeaban el edifico se fueron siguiendo el vehículo.

"Bueno, eso fue una manera rápida de ellos para irse" dijo el equidna rojo.

"Si, me pregunto porque lo habrán hecho" dijo el zorro.

"Bueno, a quien les importa. El hecho es que los hicimos huir" dijo la eriza rosa.

"Por ahora es mejor que nos reunamos con los demás" dijo el erizo azul.

Con eso los tres erizos, el zorro y los tres equidnas abandonaron el edificio quedando este completamente vacío y sin nadie en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina el capítulo, en el siguiente los personajes de Zootopia y Aggretsuko tendrán una presentación adecuada con los personajes de Sonic y se revelará cómo terminaron los personajes de Sonic en ese universo.


	4. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, aquí se revelará cómo el Team Sonic llegó a este universo. Espero que les guste.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, a dos cuadras del restaurante, la equidna naranja junto con la alienígena mayor, la alienígena menor y el pequeño zorro que los acompañaban llegaron a una pequeña guarida con los habitantes de Zootopia y Japón que habían ayudado a escapar. No era un lugar que estuviera en buen estado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal como para que fuera peligroso para que todos estuvieran aquí. El lugar estaba muy poco iluminado, pero si había un poco de luz en donde estaban reunidos.

"Bien, aquí estarán a salvo por el momento" dijo la equidna naranja.

"Muchas gracias" dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque los habitantes de Japón y el conejo rayado de Zootopia inclinaron sus cabezas mientras agradecían.

"No hay de qué, pero todavía no pueden irse, hay algunas preguntas que queremos hacerles si no les molesta" dijo la alienígena mayor.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron con la cabeza un poco confundidos.

"Me alegra ver que aceptaran responder nuestras preguntas" dijo una voz que venía de entre las sombras.

De allí salieron los tres erizos, los tres equidnas y el zorro adulto de antes.

"Yo sé que deben estar confundidos, pero una vez que les expliquemos todo, saldrán de dudas. Primero permítannos presentarnos. Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog" dijo el erizo azul.

"Yo soy Amy Rose, la esposa de Sonic" dijo la eriza rosa.

"Yo soy Speed Rose The Hedgehog. El hijo de Sonic y Amy" dijo el erizo púrpura.

"Yo soy Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me conocen como Tails" dijo el zorro amarillo.

"Yo soy Cosmo Prower, la esposa de Tails" dijo la alienígena verde.

"Nosotros somos Flora Prower y Alex Prower" dijo la alienígena verde amarillento señalándose a sí misma y a su hermano.

"Somos los hijos mellizos de Tails y Cosmo" dijo el zorro verde.

"Yo soy Knuckles The Echidna" dijo el equidna rojo mayor.

"Yo soy Tikal The Echidna, la esposa de Knuckles" dijo la equidna naranja mayor.

"Nosotros somos Locke The Echidna II y Pachacamac The Echidna II" dijo el equidna naranja más joven señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano.

"Somos los hijos gemelos de Knuckles y Tikal" dijo el equidna rojo más joven.

Así como en ocasiones anteriores, los habitantes de Zootopia y Japón se presentaron.

"Bueno, quieren hacernos algunas preguntas" dijo Sonic.

"Yo primero, de donde vienen" preguntó Judy.

"Nosotros venido de un planeta diferente a este, que está situado en otra dimensión. Se llama Mobius" respondió Knuckles.

"¿Cómo es ese planeta?" preguntó Ookami.

"Bueno, es un planeta pacífico en su mayor parte y parecido a este, aunque en él hay algunas costumbres un poco diferentes a las de aquí" respondió Cosmo.

"¿Cómo terminaron aquí si ustedes vienen de una dimensión diferente?" preguntó Finnick.

"Bueno, es una historia larga, pero podemos contárselas si tienen tiempo de escucharla" dijo Tails.

Todos asintieron.

"Como de alguna manera ya están involucrados en esto, pues Eggman ya los conoce y sabe quiénes son, es mejor que lo sepan todo" dijo Sonic.

Flashback

Eggman se encontraba en su base haciendo su típica sonrisa malvada. En sus manos tenía las 7 esmeraldas caos que acaba de obtener, y no conforme con eso, sus tres robots traían consigo una esmeralda más grande que las otras 7 que era de color verde brillante y estaban conectándola a una máquina.

Dentro de un contenedor de cristal se encontraban atrapados Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II y Pachacamac II. La eriza rosa, el erizo púrpura, y los equidnas naranja y rojos trataban de destruir el cristal de diferentes maneras; ya que la eriza rosa utilizaba su martillo, el erizo púrpura giraba en forma de bola y se lanzaba contra el cristal, los equidnas naranja y rojo trataba de destruirlo golpeando con sus puños. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograban nada.

"Ni se molesten en tratar de romperlo. Me tomó mucho encontrar un material resistente a cualquier ataque que ustedes puedan usar" dijo Eggman burlándose de ellos.

"Qué es lo que planeas hacer Eggman" preguntó Amy todavía golpeando el cristal con su martillo.

"Oh bueno, en los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que con la cantidad de veces que he tratado de destruirlos solo ha conllevado a una gran cantidad de fracaso, y recordando nuestra estancia en el planeta tierra hace varios años atrás, ideé este nueva plan. Comenzó con capturarlos a ustedes chicas y a sus hijos, y atraer a sus patéticos esposos aquí, una vez que los capturé provocaré el control caos y los mandaré a otra realidad, de la cual no podrán regresar, ya que me aseguraré las mantener las esmeraldas caos conmigo" dijo el Dr.

"No creo que eso vaya a pasar Eggman" dijo Sonic, quien apareció en compañía de Tails y Knuckles.

"Oh, miren quienes llegaron, justo a tiempo" dijo Eggman.

"Si, justo a tiempo para darte una paliza. Libera a nuestras familias y entrega las esmeraldas justo ahora" dijo Knuckles.

"Eso no se va a poder" dijo Decoe.

"Sería mejor que ustedes se unan a ellos" dijo Bocoe.

"Insistimos" dijo Bokkun.

De repente otro contenedor de cristal cayó dejando atrapado a Knuckles y Tails, Sonic por su súper velocidad pudo evitar ser atrapado.

"Chicos, los sacaré de allí" dijo el erizo azul.

"Nosotros estaremos bien, detén a Eggman primero" dijo el zorro amarillo.

El equidna rojo solo asintió la cabeza.

"Bien Eggman, si quieres pelea la tienes".

El erizo azul comenzó a girar en forma de bola y se lanzó contra el Dr. Eggman y sus robots, los cuales no sabían que Sonic era una distracción.

En ese momento sin que nadie lo supiera apareció un erizo de color negro con rayas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas, y un mechón blanco en el pecho; el cual usaba zapatos rojos con blanco, guantes blancos y unos limitadores dorados en sus muñecas.

Él llegó a ese lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa y sus tres hijos habían sido secuestrados. En ese momento ya los había rescatado y les pidió que se ocultaran, que tras ayudar a los demás volvería por ellos y escaparían del lugar.

Como podía sentir la energía de las esmeraldas caos, se teletransportó al lugar en donde estaban y apareció en un lugar fuera de la vista de Eggman o sus tres robots. Al localizar los contenedores de cristal, se teletransportó a uno de ellos en donde estaban Amy, Cosmo y Tikal con sus respectivos hijos. Estos se sobresaltaron por su presencia.

"No hagan ruido, ahora sosténganse de mi" dijo el erizo negro.

Todos hicieron lo que les pidió y fueron teletransportados fuera de su prisión temporal.

Tras eso, el erizo negro volvió a teletrasportarse al segundo contenedor de cristal para liberar a Tails y Knuckles, y tras eso los reunió con sus familias.

"¡Tails!" dijo Cosmo.

"¡Knuckles!" dijo Tikal.

"¡Papá!" dijeron Flora, Alex, Locke II y Pachacamac II refiriéndose a sus respectivos padres.

Ambas familias tuvieron un breve abrazo grupal tras haberse reunido, e incluso algunos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

"Bien, es hora de ayudar a Sonic a recuperar las esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda maestra" dijo el erizo negro.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sonic se encontraba en el suelo, por extraño que pareciera para Eggman y sus robots, su enemigo estaba luchando contra él de una manera rara. Ya que no parecía que estuviera luchando en serio.

"Vamos Sonic, has luchado mucho mejor en el paso, o es que con tu edad ya no tienes la misma agilidad como antes" dijo el Dr. a manera de burla.

El erizo azul respondió con una risa a manera de burla mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Si no lo pensaste bien, lo que te creé fue una distracción, mientras que Shadow rescataba a los demás" dijo el erizo azul.

Detrás de él aparecieron su esposa, su hijo y sus amigos dispuestos a recuperar las esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda maestra.

Eggman comenzó a sonreír y chasqueó los dedos, de repente la habitación comenzó a llenarse de una neblina espesa que impedía que todos pudieran ver.

"Y veo que tú no pensaste que yo tendría un plan de respaldo" dijo Eggman.

Eggman comenzó a activar el aparato para causar el control caos y teletransportarlos fuera de ese universo, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente cuando de repente fue golpeado por la espalda haciendo que soltara las esmeraldas que quedaron en el suelo, estás comenzaron a emitir un pequeño brillo.

En ese mismo momentos los robots de Eggman se acercaron para ver que sucedía, pero entre los tres se tropezaron y se estrellaron contra el aparato presionando un botón, que ninguno sabía cuál en específico habían tocado.

La esmeralda maestra y las esmeraldas caos comenzaron a despedir unos brillos blancos a través de todo el lugar que podían ser vistos a través de la neblina y que se extendió por todo el lugar envolviendo a todos los que se encontraban en la base.

Fin del Flashback

"Entonces así es como llegamos aquí" dijo Sonic terminando de contar la historia.

"Pero si es así como llegaron, y todos ustedes están aquí, en donde se encuentra ese tal Shadow y su familia" preguntó Jack.

"No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos a este universo, todos terminamos en lugares separados, ni siquiera lo hemos podido encontrar a ellos todavía" respondió Amy.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en este universo?" preguntó Washimi.

"Alrededor de tres meses. Y hasta el día de hoy no habíamos podido localizar a Eggman ni a sus robots" respondió Tikal.

"Por cierto, antes de encontrarlos pudimos localizar que en el restaurante en donde estaban habían 4 esmeraldas caos como los que tenemos nosotros. Las llegaron a ver" dijo Tails.

En ese momento el zorro amarillo les mostró la esmeralda cian, el equidna rojo la esmeralda púrpura, y el erizo azul la esmeralda blanca. Los habitantes de Zootopia y Japón quedaron sorprendidos al ver esas esmeraldas. Eran idénticas a las que vieron antes, pero en otros colores.

"Si, las vimos. Una roja, una azul, una amarilla y una verde" dijo Gori.

"Los niños las habían encontrado sin que nos diéramos cuenta" dijo Nick.

"Pero cuando apareció el Dr. Eggman nos amenazó con hacerle daños a nuestros hijos" dijo Fenneko.

"Nos dijo que si se las entregábamos no les haría daño" dijo Retsuko.

"Pero como ustedes pudieron ver no cumplió su promesa y por poco nos destruye a todos" dijo Haida.

"Lo sentimos por eso, si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes hubieran podido evitar toda esa experiencia" dijo Sonic en todo de disculpa.

"Pero con eso ahora estamos, en una situación peligrosa si Eggman tiene cuatro esmeraldas" dijo Tikal.

"Él tiene 4 y nosotros 3. Y las cosas podrían empeorar si encuentra la esmeralda maestra" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Ustedes no saben dónde está?" preguntó Washimi.

"Desde que nos reunimos hemos intentado encontrarla, pero como no sabemos si se quedó en nuestro universo o si también llegó aquí" dijo Amy.

"Y no podemos arriesgarnos a especular, ya que si la esmeralda maestra está en nuestro mundo, estaría bien" dijo Cosmo.

"Pero si está aquí y él la encuentra, y también encuentra las esmeraldas que tenemos, todo estará perdido para este universo" dijo Tails.

Todos los presentes mostraron una preocupación en sus ojos, incluso los niños que eran los que más asustados se veían.

"Pero no se preocupen, llevamos mucho tiempo enfrentándonos a él y siempre lo hemos vencido" dijo Sonic.

"Por curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de ser es Eggman? Ya que no se parece a nosotros ni a ustedes" preguntó Retsuko.

"Eggman es un ser humano" respondió Knuckles.

"¿Ser humano?" preguntó Nick.

"Si, él viene de una versión paralela de nuestro planeta en donde los que lo habitan seres humanos como él" respondió Tails.

"¿Y todos son igual de malvados a él?" preguntó Finnick.

"No, la mayoría de las personas son buena, una vez la mayoría de nosotros estuvimos allí y conocimos muchas buenas personas. Él es una de las pocas excepciones" respondió Amy.

"¿Pero hay seres como nosotros?" preguntó Ookami.

"Si los hay, pero no son seres pensantes, actúan como lo hacían nuestros antepasados, incluso algunos son mascotas, aunque eso sí, los humanos los tratan bien" respondió Knuckles.

Al escuchar eso, todos se imaginaron como se verían sus propias especies en ese universo.

"Una cosa más, ese control caos desestabilizó un poco el multiverso cuando ocurrió, ya que no solo los que venimos de nuestro universo terminaron en esta realidad, hay seres que provienen por lo menos de otros dos universos más, y también hay series que provienen de esta misma realidad, pero de sistemas solares diferentes. Y solo he encontrado datos de algunos seres que si son de este país, pero que el control caos los trajo a esta ciudad en específica" dijo Tails.

"Si no es problema, ¿Podemos ayudarlos con algo?" dijo repentinamente Haida.

Los habitantes de Mobius se sorprendieron por la ayuda que de repente le ofrecieron.

"Lo siento, pero esta es una situación peligrosa. Será mejor que ustedes vuelvan a sus vidas normales y nos dejen en trabajo a nosotros" dijo Knuckles.

En ese momento el conejo rayado sacó una identificación que llevaba oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón que usaba.

"Yo soy un agente secreto internacional, y si el planeta corre peligro debo mantenerlo a salvo. Así que me necesitan. Puedo contactar con la agencia para la que trabajo y ellos pueden ayudarnos a localizar la esmeralda maestra, las esmeraldas caos faltantes, y cualquier lugar en donde sea que Eggman y sus robots se estén ocultando. También Nick, Judy y Finnick podrían ayudar, ya que son de confianza y me han ayudado en varias misiones" dijo Jack.

"Por otro lado nosotros somos de aquí de Japón, podríamos ayudar a localizar a los seres de las otras realidades, planetas y ciudades, y ponerlos al tanto de lo que está sucediendo y de cómo llegaron aquí" dijo Ookami señalándose a sí mismo, a su esposa y a sus amigos.

Lo habitantes de Mobius se miraron el uno al otro, formaron un círculo en donde comenzaron a murmurar algo y luego se separaron para mirar a los que habían rescatado.

"Bueno, lo discutimos y estamos de acuerdo en que nos ayuden, pero no pueden decirles a nadie acerca de nuestra presencia. Esto es por la seguridad de ustedes y de sus seres queridos. ¿Está bien?" dijo Sonic.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Por curiosidad, ustedes no tienen a donde ir o en donde quedarse" preguntó Gori.

"Bueno, nos hemos quedado aquí desde que llegamos hace tres meses" respondió Amy.

"Bueno, en agradecimiento por salvar nuestras vidas, quiero ofrecerles a que se queden en mi hogar, hay suficiente espacio para que todos ustedes puedan quedarse" ofreció Gori.

"¿No es una molestia?" preguntó Tikal.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Gori.

"Bueno, si es así entonces estaría bien, pero en donde vive usted para poder utilizar en control caos y teletransportarnos hacia allá, ya que si salimos a la calle nos podrían ver y queremos mantener bajo perfil" dijo Knuckles.

"Aquí es" dijo Gori mostrándole una foto de su hogar en su celular.

"Bien, tómense todos de las manos y procúrense no soltarse dijo Knuckles.

Todos los hicieron incluso procuraron que los niños también estuvieran sostenidos de sus padres.

"Control Caos" dijo Sonic sosteniendo la esmeralda que tenía en sus manos.

Un brillo blanco iluminó todo el lugar, y cuando el brillo desapareció por completo todos y ya habían desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí es donde termina el capítulo, posiblemente habrá breves apariciones de otros personajes de Zootopia y Aggretsuko en el próximo capítulo, y es posible que se revele el paradero de Shadow y su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no hubo mucha acción en este episodio, pero este fue un capítulo introductorio de personajes, en los siguientes capítulos los personajes de las tres sagas se encontrarán. Intentaré actualizarlo lo antes posible. También decidí publicar este fic en español, ya que es mi idioma, y si hay por aquí alguien que también hable en español pueda leer la historia más directa sin traducirla. Sin más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
